The socket for a light bulb is designed for electric conduction between the light bulb and an electric wire of a power supply, wherein the electric conduction between several light bulbs and several sockets are controlled by a power switch. All of the light bulbs are lighted up simultaneously even if only one or some of the light bulbs need to be light up for putting emphatic lighting on key exhibitions. As a result, it is troublesome for the user to adjust the lighting status of one or some of the light bulbs instantaneously.
The conventional socket has the following drawbacks, wherein: 1. the socket cannot save energy and protect environment since it cannot switch on or off some of the light bulbs in accordance with the need of the user; and 2. the attention of the user is dispersed and the purpose of putting emphatic lighting on key exhibitions cannot be achieved since these light bulbs are lighted up simultaneously.